megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Pulse Transmission System
The is a device from Mega Man Battle Network 3. It resembles a chair and is used to send human brainwaves into the Cyberworld. While transmitted to the Cyberworld, the brainwaves take the shape of the user making them seem similar to the appearance of NetNavis. In this state, users are able to physically interact with the Cyberworld environment. The device was discontinued in SciLab due to being considered dangerous, as while a person is transmitted to the Cyberworld, they are very vulnerable to attack by viruses and hostile NetNavis. Significant damage to a person's digital form will result in tremendous brain damage. To avoid this, operators have the ability to merge with their NetNavis in a process known as Full Synchro, where the human and Navi become one being in the form of said Navi. Many Navis grow stronger when merged with their human operator. ''Mega Man Battle Network 3 Pulse Transmissions appear in the final chapters of the game. Rebuilt by Dr. Wily, they are strewn about in the depths of his lab at Castle Wily. The first encounter by Lan Hikari and his expedition team to defeat Wily occurs in a room with a locked door. Without a port to jack in, Lan and company are at a loss at what to do. After inspecting the lone mysterious chair in the middle of the room, Dr. Cossak enters and explains the functions of the system. He then volunteers to in order to unlock the electronic lock on the door. While in the Cyberworld, Cossak unlocks the door and suddenly feels a strong presence. Bass.EXE appears and recognizes him. Their conversation reveals Bass's past, and Cossak makes a daring attempt to destroy Bass by overloading his own energy. His attempt is futile and Bass leaves unscathed while Cossak self-destructs. Back in the real world, Lan and Co. are shocked to see the events and trauma felt by Cossak's body. Dex agrees to bring Cossak to safety while the rest of the team moves on. The Pulse Transmission shows up again in the final battle. When Lan and MegaMan enter Wily's laboratory, they notice six Pulse Transmission Systems; one behind Wily and five other chairs with four of them occupied by WWW operators. They all appear unconscious due to their defeats at the hand of MegaMan and his teammates. Wily reveals his plot and then he pulses in in order to go full synchro and merge with Alpha. Without a jack in port to follow Wily, Lan resorts to using the last chair to pulse in despite the risks. Lan appears in the Cyberworld and has a heart to heart moment with MegaMan before going full synchro and approaching Alpha. After defeating Bass and Alpha, Lan and MegaMan discover a protected section of Alpha containing the personality data of Tadashi Hikari. After speaking with Lan's grandfather, Alpha begins to fall a part and MegaMan and Lan have to exit the system the way they entered; they can't ''"jack out". On the journey back, the duo are swallowed up by a remaining section of Alpha. When Lan regains consciousness, MegaMan informs him that they are being absorbed by Alpha and will be destroyed within a few hours. In a last resort, MegaMan overloads his remaining energy in order to break open a hole to allow Lan to escape. At the end of the game, it's discovered that all the defeated users of the Pulse Transmissions, including Wily and Dr. Cossak, make full recoveries. Trivia *It is mentioned that the System has a built in slot for a person's PET and automatically sends Battle Chips to the Navi/operator. *This system does not appear in any other game in the series. *The concept is similar to the system used in the movie "The Matrix". Category:Mega Man Battle Network series